Destinée à mourir
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Elle a deux semaines à vivre.Deux semaines pour dire adieux à sa vie et à ses amis.Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait.ONESHOT.


**Destinée à mourir.**

"Il vous rest deux semaines à vivre,mademoiselle.Je suis désolé."

Les mots du Médicomages ne cessaient de me revenir,alors que je quittais Ste Mangouste.Ames côtés,mon père tenait ma mère qui s'était effondrée laissant libre cours à son chagrin.Sa fille unique allait bientôt quitter ce monde.Tout cela à cause d'une tumeur au cervaux qui s'était révélée pendant les vacances.Mon coeur se serra quand je repensa à cette si belle journée,qui devint la plus sombre pour moi.

Depuis quelques semaines,j'avais des vertiges de plus en plus fort,cela inquiètaient mes parents.Ils s'affolèrent vraiment quand une après-midi,ils me trouvèrent inconsciente dans ma chambre.

Amenée dans un hôpital Moldus,les médecins m'annoncèrent la terrible nouvelle.De plus,ils précisèrent qu'ils leurs étaient impossible de me l'enlever.

Je me souviens que dès mon retour,j'envoyais une lettre à mon meilleure ami,Harry,en lui donnant comme consigne de ne rien dire à Ron ,mon petit ami.Je ne sais pas si il a compris quelque chose,mes lignes étant brouillées à cause de mes larmes.

Aujourd'hui,c'est le jour de la rentrée,je vais aller en septième année dans le collège Poudlard.Malheureusement je ne peux pas rejoindre mes amis dans le Poudlard Express et partager leur insouciance,car aujourd'hui,j'ai abbatu ma dernière carte dans le terrible jeu qu'est ma vie.

Je me suis rendu à Ste Mangouste ,l'hôpital des sorciers en espérant que la magie pourra me sauver.Ce n'est pas le cas,je viens de l'apprendre.

Malgrés tout je vais quand même aller à Poudlard.Il ne me reste plus d'espoir,alors je veux profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste pour vivre dans l'endroit et avec les gens avec qui je suis le mieux.

J'entendis un léger bruissement et le professeur Dumbledore apparut devant moi.Il était temps de partir.Mes parents m'étreignirent avec toute la force dont ils étaient capable.Ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient.Cela les chagrinaient mais j'avais fais mon choix.Je voulais mourir à Poudlard.

Dumbledore ne prononça aucun mots,mais le silence était bien plus révélateur que la parole,et dans son regard brillait une lueur de tristesse.

Nous transplanâmes à Pré-au-Lard,avant de reprendre notre chemin à pied,nous rapprochant de plus en plus de l'immense château.Le voir fut un véritable choc pour moi,j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre.j'allais bientôt quitter ce lieu magique ou j'avais vécu tant de chose,ressentis tellement de sentiments.Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux,je détourna mon regard en me promettant de ne plus penser à mon sinistre destin.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche,je me retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.Ma maison.

-Hermione!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un à une heure aussi tardive,mais c'était bien Harry qui se précipitait vers moi.

-Alors dis moi tout.Que c'est-il passé?Tu es guérie?

J'essayais de refouler mes larmes,mais je n'y parvins pas cette fois ci,alors je me jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Oh!Harry.C'est fini,ils n'ont rien pu faire.J'en ai pour deux semaines!

Je sentis Harry se mettre à pleurer et nous restâmes ainsi longtemps,bercés par nos propres sanglots.Enfin il se dégagea et la voix rauque me demanda:

-Vas-tu le dire à Ron?

Je craignais cette question,mais j'y répondi quand même.

-Je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant,je lui en parlerais le moment venu.Maintenant j'ai envie de faire comme si je n'étais pas malade et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.Ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de hocher la tête d'un air contraint.

Je monta me coucher et pris immédiatement une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour m'endormir instantanément sans qu'aucuns de mes problèmes ne viennent pertuber ma nuit.

Le lendemain je retrouva Ron,et comme je l'avais dis,je ne lui parla pas de la tumeur,Harry en fit autant.Atout ceux qui me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas là hier,je leurs répondais que j'avais simplement raté le train.Nous nous rendîmes en cours et tout ce passa comme d'habitude à part le fait que tout les professeurs étaient aimable avec moi,même Rogue.Au lieu de me faire plaisir,cela m'énerva.Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié.Au bout du troisième jour comme ça,je craqua et je quitta le cour de Potion en claquant la porte.Je m'installa contre un arbre,rapidement rejoint par Ron.

-Woua!Hermione se rebelle.Ca ne m'étonne pas même toi tu ne peux pas passer sept ans à supporter cette vieille chauve-souris puante!

Il éclata de rire sans doute très fier de sa réplique.Je souris en me demandant comment il réagira à ce que je lui dirais avec une immaturité pareil.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent tous.C'était la routine,mais elle me manquera.Bientôt la première semaine fut écoulée.

Je montais dans mon dortoir,ouvri la porte,me dirigea vers mon lit et c'est là que le commença à voir de plus en plus noir.La pièce tourna tout autour de moi et d'un coup je m'effondre.

J'ouvris les yeux,réveillée par une atroce migraine.Je mis un certain temps à réaliser ce que je faisais couché par terre,puis tout me revint.Je regardais ma montre,cela faisait presque trois heure que j'étais évanouie.C'est avec un effroyable pincement au coeur que je compris que c'était bientôt la fin.Je ne vivrais même plus une semaine.Refoulant mes larmes,je sortie en direction du terrain de Quidditch ou Ron s'entrainait.En me voyant il vola vers moi.Avec un sourire je lui demanda:

-Ron apprend moi à voler.

Il fut étonné,mais il accepta néanmoins.J'avais toujours eus peur de voler,mais maintenant,tpute peur m'avait quitté et je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait d'être à cinq cent mètres au dessus du sol.Je monta derrière lui et il décolla doucement.Au bout d'un quart d'heure à cette vitesse,je lui demanda d'accélérer.Sentant que j'étais détendu,Ron accéléra en faisant des pirouettes,des piqués et en montant en chandelle.Je riais aux éclats.Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse,je me sentais libre,avec l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'arriver.Ce moment inoubliable se termina trop rapidement à mon gout et je montais me coucher.Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard en me sentant très faible.Je sortie dans le parc et je m'assis au bord du lac.Personne ne m'avais vu et je resta longtemps à écouter le silence qui me semblais assourdissant.J'allais mourir dans quelques heures.Je le savais.En laissant couler mes marmes je pensa à tout ce que je ne ferais pas.Toutes les choses que je ne verrais pas,tout ces gens que je ne rencontrerais pas.Mais aussi les sentiments que je ne ressentiraient jamais.Les joies que je n'éprouverais plus.Oui dix sept ans c'était trop jeune pour mes amis et Ron me manqueront.Poudlard,mes parents aussi.Le soleil qui venait me réveiller le matin.Les ballades avec Ron.Le calme de la nuit seulement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau du lac.Toutes ces petites choses que j'apprécie et que je ne verrais plus jamais.

je fus interrompus dans mon chagrin par Ron qui s'asseya à mes côtés.Il me regardait les joues couvertes de larmes.Son regard d'habitude si joyeux et insouciant avait maintenant une inquiétante lueur de tristesse et de gravité.En voyant ses yeux,je compris que Harry n'avait pas gardé le secret.Je ne lui en voulais pas.Petit à petit,mes forces me quittaient mais je me sentais sereine.Pour la première fois depuis ce sombre jour d'été je me sentais bien.Ron m'avait pris dans ses bras en ne cessant de me murmurer "je t'aime"en me carressant les cheveux.C'est en entendant ces mots que je partis pour un sommeil éternel en regrettant de quitter la personne qui me rendait si heureuse.

Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
